SlugTv
by nicoleblakk
Summary: Interview with the characters of Slugterra. OC's are welcome
1. Chapter 1

RANDOM TV SHOW

Me: Good evening. Since Slugterra is over, I have decided to interview the cast of slugterra. Our first guests are going to be the Shane Gang.

-Cheering and clapping from random crowd-

-Eli Shane walks in followed by Trixie, Kord and Pronto. Random fangirls scream Eli's name and some of them faint.-

Me: Welcome! Please take your seats.

-The gang sits down. -

Eli: Thank you Nicole. It's an honour.

Me: Pleasure is all mine. Let's get down to business then.

Kord nods: Sure.

Me: How do you feel now that Blakk is in the Deep Caverns?

Pronto (jumps up): Good riddance is what I say!

Trixie: I am glad he is no longer a threat. Those ghouls and the Darkbane were a serious problem.

Eli: Yeah. I hope he doesn't come back.

Kord (shivers): I don't plan on fighting those guys again.

Me (nodding): Trixie, how do you feel about being the only girl in the group?

Trixie: Well, it's ok...I guess.

Kord (looks at Trixie): She's ok with it.

Me (grinning evilly): Good. Eli, who is your love interest?

Eli (blushes): Uhmm next question please?

(Kord and Pronto look at each other. Trixie looks down.)

Me: What about you Trixie?

(the redhead blushes)

Me: Okaay! Moving on... Pronto, what do you contribute to your gang?

Pronto (growls): How dare you ask the Magnificent Pronto that? I am important! Very important!

Me: Yeah! Yeah!

Pronto (loading blaster with flaturhorinkus): EAT MY STANK!

Me: Security!

-Random guard wearing Blakk Industries uniform appears and snatches blaster from Pronto.-

Pronto: Hey!

Eli (paranoid): What is that guy doing here? You work for Blakk, don't you?

Me: Cool down. I am not going to kill you! If I wanted to, I would have done that years ago.

Kord (whispering): Does anyone smell a trap?

Pronto (looking guilty): That wasn't me!

-Burpy laughs. My phone rings and the ringtone is the Slugterra theme song.-

Me: Excuse me.

(gang members try to listen to the conversation)

Me:Hello?...Yes... Bring them in Vinyl.

-After a few minutes, Blakk and Twist enter, led by a 12 year old girl. Random crowd gasps.-

Me(rubbing my hands together like an evil mastermind): Ladies and gentlemen, Doctor Thaddius Blakk and his apprentice, Twist.

-No one claps, except Vinyl and me. The Shane gang stands up, looking a bit shocked.-

Blakk (frowns and then loads his Harbinger Firestorm): The Shane Gang! What is the meaning of this?

Kord: Twist!

Me: Relax! It's just an interview. (to the girl) Thank you Vinyl.

Twist (groans): Who cares?

Me: Just take a seat, will you?

-Blakk and Twist go to take their seats but the Shane gang aims their blasters at them, except for Pronto.-

Twist: Eli Shane, always a pain.

Me: Guys. No blasters! SECURITY!

-Random guards appear and grab all of their blasters.-

Me: Guys, you can sort out your little feud later. Settle down.

-Blakk and Twist scowl at the Shane Gang. The gang glares at them.-

Me: There's a lot of tension in this room. Okay, let's get straight to the questions. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting.

Pronto: I told you this was a trap!

Kord: No, you didn't! I did!

Twist (glares at the molenoid): Now you are making me wish it was a trap.

Me: Okay then. Twist, you did not feature in the last episode. Where were you?

Twist (relaxes): Well, Blakk had ordered me not to join the slugbattle.

Me: What was the reason Doctor Blakk?

Blakk (folds hands): Well, he was some sort of..insurance policy. In fact, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

Eli (sighs heavily): Twist, I thought we were family!

Twist (scowls at Eli): As if you know the meaning of the word.

Me: How did you bring Blakk back Twist?

-Everyone looks at Twist-

Twist: Don't look at me! I am not going to tell you. It's a secret.

-Blakk smiles satisfied-

Me: Oh well. While we are still on the topic of secrets, Eli, please tell us some of the "so-called" (air-quotes) Shanes' secrets.

-There is an excited murmuring in the random crowd. Trixie gasps. Twist and Blakk smirk.-

Kord: Eli, don't.

Eli (smirks): If I did, then they would no longer be secrets, would they?

Twist (groans): Just tell us already!

-There is a burst of black and green light and a dark skinned girl appears.-

Blakk: You! I thought the gentleman finished you!

Danna Por: Missed me? Anyway, I want to hear about the Shanes' secrets.

She ignores Blakk's glare and sits besides Eli. Trixie frowns.-

Blakk (getting impatient): Well, are you going to tell us or not?!

Eli: That's none of your business.

Kord (whispers): Burn...

Danna: Yes! tell us! I still want a share of that treasure, you know.

Pronto (glancing around): Treasure! Where is it?

Trixie (glares at Pronto): Zip it!

-Pronto looks crestfallen-

Eli: I am not going to tell you so forget it Blakk!

Blakk (glares at Eli): If you do, I will tell you where your father is.

-Random crowd gasps and the Shane Gang looks at Eli-

Twist (shouts): Finally! I can get my revenge.

Eli (looking sad): What's what I have to do to find my father then..

Trixie: Eli, no!

Kord (scratches his neck): I know you want to find your father but it's not a risk I would want you to take. You've got to consider Blakk might not tell you the truth.

Eli (nods): Yeah, you might be right.

Blakk (snarls): Your loss!

Pronto (looking around): Pronto is feeling thirsty, where is my mudshake?

Me: What mudshake?

Pronto (getting emotional): What kind of a person interviews people without giving them any food?

Kord: Cool down, dude.

Me (sighs and calls someone): Vinyl! Where are the drinks?

Vinyl (shrugs shoulders): Couldn't get them in time. Anyway, I used most of the money to convince Blakk's guards to work for us.

Me: Oh well..

-Pronto runs around the room, looking for his mudshake.-

Everyone: PRONTO!

Twist (irritated): Is he always like this?

-Mr Saturday walks in with a new blaster, identical to the last one.-

Me: Mr Saturday! Glad you could join us!

Mr Saturday (laughs): I thought someone needed help.

-His blaster spins and a red light hits the paranoid molenoid. Pronto stops running and his tongue hangs out.-

Mr Saturday (laughs): Instant zombifying solution!

Eli: Not funny dude!

Me (shaking head): GUARDS!

-Random guard appears, avoids a zombifying blast from Mr Saturday and grabs the blaster-

Blakk (frowns): What is he doing here?!

Mr Saturday: I wanted to make the stupid molenoid to suffer because he destroyed my blaster.

Kord: Eli, can you fix Pronto?

Eli (glares at me): I don't have a blaster!

Vinyl (throws blaster at Eli) :There you go!

Twist (standing up): Not fair!

-Blakk and Twist look unsettled and analyses Eli's every move. The Shane slugs a Boon Doc and the molenoid returns to normal-

Pronto (stretches): Pronto must stop having midnight snacks! They give me the weirdest of dreams.

Twist (smacks Pronto): Get real!

-Vinyl takes advantage of the situation and grabs Eli's blaster. Blakk and Twist smirk-

Eli: Hey! Bring it back!

Vinyl: Not happening. (disappears)

Trixie and Danna: How did she do that?

Me: Sir, please leave.

Mr Saturday: I will only leave if you give me a SMOOTHIE!

Trixie (face-palms): Seriously?! What is wrong with this guy?

-Vinyl appears from nowhere and gives him a smoothie.-

Me: Oh I just remembered something. Sir, are you a Darkbane?

-Random crowd glares at him. Mr Saturday chokes on his smoothie.-

Mr Saturday (freezes): Me? Why do you think so?

Trixie (nods): Come to think of it, I think he is. Look at his eyes.

Twist: yeah.. tell us.

Mr Saturday (looks around): I am part Darkbane.

Danna: What?

-Mr Saturday sprints out of the room.-

Eli (standing up to chase him): We have to send him where he belongs.

Me: You can always catch him later, besides you don't have a blaster.

-Eli groans and Burpy chirps angrily-

Twist: Yeah yeah! Cry me a river! Next question?

Me (checking the time): Time is up. Thank you for watching and ...

Danna (interrupts): Hey! You haven't asked me any questions!

Me: You weren't invited.

Danna (frowns): That doesn't matter.

Me (sighs): Ok next time then.

Doctor Blakk (giggles evilly): If there IS actually a... next time!

Danna mutters something.

Vinyl: Whatever! Join us next time on Slug Tv..

Me: ...for more information and hopefully, drama...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was bored and thought of this. It's supposed to be a one-shot but if you want more, mention it in the reviews.

Vinyl belongs to the talented author Vinyl Rose. Check out her awesome stories if you can...

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

Nicoleblakk...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back to this terrific show! Today we have special guests.

-Twist, Elina and the Shane Gang walk in-

Kord: Thanks again.

Me: My pleasure. Please take your seats. (then to crowd) there's a special surprise so stay tuned.

Pronto: I hope you have remembered Pronto's mudshake because he is parched.

Me (rolling eyes): No.

Pronto: What?!

Me: Because you are not even supposed to be here.

Pronto (stands up): What do you mean? Pronto the Magnificent is supposed to be here!

Me: Please leave.

Twist (smirks): You heard the lady!

-Pronto looks sad but leaves.-

Me: Today we have Eli Shane, Elina Shane...

-Random guys whistle.-

Elina (sighs): Shae! S...H...A...E! What is wrong with this world?

Me: My bad. Kord Zane, Trixie Sting and Twist. Someone is missing..

-Just then, there a loud bang and the door is blasted into smithereens. The random crowd gasps in shock.-

Kaiya (walking in with a smug look on her face): Did I miss anything?

Me(slightly annoyed): Aww come on! Now I have to pay for that.

-Kaiya shrugs her shoulders and sits down next to Twist. Elina frowns and the Shane looks unsettled.-

Me: Just joining us is the one and only Kaiya Skye.

-Random crowd glare at her-

Kaiya (smirks): What are you looking at? (then at me) Just ask the questions already!

Me: Ok. Ok! Sheish! Since you are so eager, I am going to start with you. When did you start liking Twist?

Kaiya: Uuuh...Excuse me? Who ever said I liked him?

Eli: Ouch!

Me: Let's find out.

-Twist looks surprised. Vinyl walks in and plays a video on a large screen-

Me: This is the footage recorded by one of the surveillance cameras in Blakk Industries.

-Kaiya and Twist are kissing.(Too Hott) Random crowd gasp. Kaiya and Twist blush.-

Kaiya: What the...?

Twist: It was just a game..

Vinyl (smirks): Yeah right...

Twist (slugs a ghoul at the plasma screen. Screen cracks and then switches off): Show is over..

Everyone else (except Kaiya): Twist!

Me(sighs): I will get back to you two. Now, I have a few things I need to clarify between you three.(pointing at Eli, Elina and Trixie)

Trixie: Sure.

Me: Eli, who is your girlfriend?

-Trixie and Elina both blush-

Eli (scratching his neck nervously): If you must know, it's Elina.

Trixie (looks hurt): What? But I thought...

Me : Just because you work with someone doesn't mean you are going to love each other.

Twist(hmmphs): How ironic.

Me(sweatdrops): Ok! Moving on...

-Trixie runs out and Kord follows her.-

Eli: Trixie!

Twist: It's your fault.

Me(to Kaiya): Your claim to fame was your victory in the Slug Run. How did you feel about it?

Kaiya (folding arms): The Slug Run? Oh, that thing was a killer! Heh, literary. I owned everyone out there aaannnd showed them not to mess with mwah!

-Everyone glares at her. -

Eli (frowns): You destroyed my mecha beast!

Vance Volt (shouts from the crowd): Not fair! Blakk fired me because of you!

Kaiya (smirks): Not my problem.

Me: Ok . Elina, do you like or love Eli?

Elina (blushes): Uhhmm, I love him.

Me(nodding): So.. I guess you had a lot of things in common.

Eli (smiles): Like protecting Slugterra from evil.

Elina (nods): yeah..

Twist (glares at Eli): Yeah yeah! Hero boy...

Me: Next question. Twist and Kayla, why do you work for Blakk?

Twist: Simple. I wanted revenge on Eli Shane. I would probably have been toast by now if I didn't have Blakk backing me up.

Eli: What about you Kaiya?

Kaiya: Working for Blakk... I guess I started it out of boredom and opportunity, you know, for the money and the tools and resources? But after a while, I guess I grew to like what I was doing. It was way more challenging and fun than being a 'good guy'. Because the good guys have rules, the bad guys don't. Or we break them. Besides, I got a few friends, if that's what you want to call them.

Elina: Hey, we also have fun, you know!

Twist: Not as much as we do!

Me(checking lappad): Elina, my intel says you have some sort of.. slug powers?

Eli(paranoid): It's Blakk isn't it?

Elina (places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down): Don't worry Eli.

Vinyl (glares at Elina): It's not like we are going to hurt your girlfriend, yet anyway.

Elina: I do.

Me: Would you mind showing us..

-Elina concentrates a bit and a flame covers her hand. There are 'Oh's and 'Ah's from random crowd.-

Twist: But nothing can beat my illusions.

Eli (rolls his eyes): Except Stunts..

-Both boys glare at each other. -

Me: Kaiya, who do you think was responsible for the destruction of Healer Springs?

Kaiya (face hardens): I don't know or care. Whoever was responsible, I will find them and I will murder them. Slowly..

-Crowd looks shocked.-

Eli (frowns): That is a little to the dark side...

-Kaiya glares at him-

Me (to Kaiya and Elina): Since your "boyfriends" (air quotes) are perfect rivals, are you two also enemies?

Elina (shaking head): No, not really.

Kaiya: I only met her once and then I was forced to work with her. I guess we were an okay team, but I'll rather stick to Jet and Skies anyday. Besides, she looks way too much like the Shane for my taste, eugh!

Elina: We made a pretty good team. It's only that we work for different sides so we are not friends exactly..

Twist (smirks): Now it's your turn. Who is your boyfriend?

Me (sweatdrops): Me?

-Kaiya smirks and everyone looks at me expectantly. Coincidentally, Blakk walks in.-

Me (whispers to Vinyl): I thought I told you to keep him contained.

Vinyl (shrugs her shoulders): I tried.

Doctor Blakk: What is going on here?

Kaiya (rubbing hands): Perfect timing.

-Eli looks confused. Elina throws a fireball at Blakk and he dodges it.-

Doctor Blakk: Relax. I am unarmed.

-Blight rides his mecha on the stage. A few screams and gasps from random crowd-

Eli: Blight?!

Me: Oh man! This can't be good.

Blight (stretching his stiff neck): Why wasn't I...(eyetwitch) invited?

Me: Because you are a bit mentally unstable.

Blight (glares at Eli): I will have my revenge.

-Blight wears his mask. He slugs multiple Neotox slugs creating a Neotox fog. There's pandemonium as people run for their lives.-

Vinyl: Join us next time.. (teleports)

Me (running away) :on SlugTv!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it. Thank you guys for your reviews. I hope you had a Ghouled New Year..

Too Hott belongs to InkMeYouVillain

Kaiya belongs to the talented author Hills-to-Sky

Elina Shae belongs to the talented author Jackie Winters

Vinyl belongs to the talented author Vinyl Rose.

Thank you for the assistance. I greatly appreciate it..

THE END..


	3. Chapter 3: Rated S for Stupidity

Episode 3: Rated S for Stupidity

Me: good morning and welcome back to this popular show.

Kaiya (clenches her fists): This better be important or ...

Twist: Chill don't have anything better to do.

Kaiya: Speak for yourself.

Vinyl: Guys! Stop acting like you are married.

-the "couple" glares at the 12 year-old girl. Blakk looks bored and Eli is as paranoid as usual.-

Me: Where is everyone else?

Vinyl (shrugs): Dunno.

Me (taking out my lap pad): Ooookayy!

Twist: What is it?

-Murmuring in random crowd. A guard walks in and connects some new equipment replacing the ones destroyed by Twist.-

Vinyl: Thanks

Goon: No problemo.

-Vinyl blushes at the guy and Kaiya raises an eyebrow but says nothing.-

Twist: So what are we going to do today?

Me: Hmmm... I hadn't thought of that.

Blakk: Don't waste my time.

Trixie (walks in): Is there any problem?

Blakk(annoyed): You are the problem.

Me: Just the video part.

-I give her a lappad and within moments, the plasma screen is working.-

Vinyl: Thanks

-Trixie smiles and sits down.-

Me (grins): Oh this is going to be so goood!

-On the TV screen-

Rosella: We are going to be late.

-Diablos smirks and kisses her. Crowd gasps in shock.-

Vinyl: Ewww!

Me (laughs): No way!

Eli (covers mouth with his hands): I have just lost my appetite.

-Burpy gags on Eli's shoulder. Elina covers her face with her hands-

Kaiya (serious): You need to keep it K-rated, Nicole.

Me (nods and switches off the plasma screen): K-rated it is. So.. Vinyl, what are we doing today?

Vinyl (smiles and texts a message): What do you think?

Me (grinning): Crazy, but awesome idea.

Trixie: I have a bad feeling about this.

Blakk: What is it?

Me: We'll tell you later. Vinyl, call everyone who would like to participate in this contest.

-The Hooligang walks in.-

Billy: The Shane gang!

Eli: The Hooligang!

-Blasters aimed at each other.-

Trixie (taking camera): Might as well get it on camera.

Vinyl: Guys! Cool it.

Me: Glad you could make it. Please take your seats.

Billy (points at Trixie): Hey camera girl!

-Trixie glared at Billy. Shorty and Glasses laugh maniacally. More guests walk in.-

Vinyl: Well, that's everyone.

Pronto: How can you start without Pronto?

Kaiya (narrows her eyes at the molenoid): Are we supposed to answer that?

Locke: What's the prize?

Kord: Good question.

Me: hmm a trip to the Deep Caverns.

Blakk (shaking his head): I'll pass.

Diablos: Sounds good to me.

-Everyone else glares at me.-

Me: Just joking. To a legendary place that only a few know of.

Blakk (looking interested): The Burning World?

-Eli, Elina and Angelina Montez look guilty. Vinyl starts playing Angry Birds on her phone and (whoah! Angry birds?!) Kaiya twiddles with Black Skies' glove control thingy.-

Me: Exactly.

Crowd: Thats impossible! You are nuts! Stop ripping off people!

Gar Revel (shouting from crowd): I told you it was real!

Me (dodging a rotten tomato): Hey listen! If you behave I will show you the way to _...the burning world._

-Crowd settles down.-

Vinyl (texts): How do you know about the surface?

Me (smirks and ignores text): Are you ready?

Pronto: I was born ready.

Trixie (rolls eyes): hmm some one is still missing.

Vinyl: The gentleman, Stalker and ..

Pronto (glancing sideways and talking in a hushed tone): The shadoooww claaaan!

Eli (laughs): Pronto you crack me up. They would never come here for a stupid contest.

-A burst of green and black light, and a shadow clan leader appears.-

Blakk (uneasy): You were saying?

Kord: This must be one cool contest.

Vinyl: Let's get started then.

Trixie: What happened to Danna?

-Everyone glares at Blakk, who feigns innocence.-

Shadow Clan Leader: wayawhashsataxgshh hiouchter.

Kaiya (irritated): English please.

Eli (wears Shadow talker): I've got this.

-Vinyl also wears a Shadow Talker. Crowd looks confused.-

Quentin (to Vinyl): Are you sure you are not a Shane?

-Blakk glares at Vinyl .-

Vinyl (shrugs): Don't know and I don't care.

Pronto (keeps on glancing at Blakk and Diablos): hmmm...

Billy: What is it?

Pronto: There is a question that is taxing my upper brain.

Kaiya: What brain?

Elina: Tell us.

Pronto: Well..er... (hides behinds Kord)

Kord: Easy buddy. No one will kill you. It's just a question.

Pronto: If Doctor Blakk was changed when he was pulled into the portal, is he now a Darkbain?

Eli (rolls eyes): Lightbain, most probably.

-Blakk and Diablos glare at Pronto. Crowd laughs.-

Me (to Vinyl): Do you have the numbers?

Vinyl (looks at the young guard and blushes again): Yes, I do.

Twist (folding arms): Wait a minute! Whose the guy in the uniform?

-Eli breaks off from his chat with the Shadow Clan leader. Everyone looks at Vinyl who avoids eye contact.-

Kaiya (bored): Lucas.

Trixie (excited): She likes him!

Pronto (singing): Vinyl and Lucas sitting in a tree...

Vinyl (pointing blaster at the molenoid): Zip it! Or I will blast you to the Deep Caverns right now!

Kord: Dude, don't sweat it.

Me: Before anyone can get hurt, let's proceed. Lucas, please give our guests their numbers.

-Everyone else looks confused. Morris walks in with the gentleman.-

Me (to Morris): Is the stuff ready?

-the redhead nods and leaves-

Gentleman (picks a miniature holotab after everyone): I feel very honoured to be a part of this contest.

Blakk: You have some explaining to do!

-Gentleman ignores Blakk's stare and sits down.-

Billy (aims blaster at the Gentleman): What's the real deal of this guy anyway?

Random slinger: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Vinyl: Let's do it!

Kaiya: Finally!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wanted to end it at chapter 2 but by public demand, it's back. Wanted to add the contest but then realised the chapter will be too long. Will not update soon.

Once again, the amazing OCs belong to their respective and awesome authors.

Lucas belongs to Vinyl Rose. Read her fics for reference.

Angelina and Rosella belong to Jazliy.

I am working on my other fics.

Me: Join us next time for the contest.

Vinyl: Me likey!


End file.
